Who I truly am
by lucy.marquez.3998
Summary: the story of an angel's life


summary

Esta es la historia de una chica que para vengar la muerte de sus padres es capaz de hacer lo que sea hasta renunciar a el amor de su vida.

Title here

Mi nombre es Arizul Asakura, hace poco vivia una vida normal, pero por razones del destino me he visto obligada a volver a ser una guerrera. Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo mis padres y yo viviamos en una aldea de exterminadores de monstrous. Ellos eran unos excelentes exterminadores y yo los admiraba tanto, admiraba su valentia por pelear con esas cosas y proteger a nuestra aldea, y al igual que ellos yo tambien me entrene para convertirme en una exterminadora, la major de todas. Con el paso de los años y a un duro entrenamiento logre mi cometido, a los 14 años de edad me converti en la major de todos los exterminadores, pero un dia en una de nuestras misiones yo tube un accidente el cual causo la perdida de parte de mi memoria y por protegerme mis padres decidieron irse y vivir en otra aldea que se encontrara alejada de todo peligro. Yo adoraba a mis padres y pronto me acostumbre a nuestra nueva vida ellos trabajaban para uno de los senores feudales que gobernaban la region norte de la aldea donde viviamos. Todo era paz y tranquilidad. Como al año me hice amiga de Sebastian el hijo de nuestros vecinos, el era una muy Buena persona aunque un tanto sobreprotector.

Cuatro años habian pasado ya y mi vida parecia perfecta pero un dia unos soldados aparecieron de la nada acusando a mis padres de ser parte de traficar con armamento y de conspirer encontra de los seniors feudales.

Capitan: senores Asakura quedan arrestados en nombre de la guardia de los senores feudales de las 4 regiones de esta aldea.

Padre: como es eso posible. . . debe de haver un error

Madre: y se puede saber de que se nos acusa?

Capitan: se les acusa de conspirer en contra de los 4 seniores feudales y de trafico illegal de armas.

Padre: esto es imposible nosotros no hemos cometido tales delitos . . . somos inocentes.

Capitan: sera major que no se resistan o osveremos obligados a matarlos

Madre: porfavor . . . esto tiene que ser un error . . . no nos pueden hacer esto es una injusticia.

Yo estaba oculta en la parte abajo de la casa y presencie todo. Pude ver como los soldados atacaron a mis padres y los mataron sin titubear y despues de hacerlo el capitan dijo que ellos se habia resistido y por eso se vieron obligados a matarlos. La sangre me hervia ante tal suceso, pero sabia que mostrarme ante ellos no solucionaria las cosa ademas que podia hacer una simple mujer como yo cierto.

Capitan: Los sospechosos se resisitieron al arresto he intentaron atacar a uno de mis hombres es poe eso que los atacamos y murieron, no es asi soldados? ( pregunto el capitan)

Soldados: Si senor! ( respondieron todos al unison)

Al oir las palabras del capitan del ejercito me llene de rabia sentia que mi sangre hervia, pero de alguna manera me mantenia calmada y serena apesar de las circunstancias. Los soldados se retiraron, entonces yo muy cuidadosa Sali de mi escondite y me dirigi dentro de la casa para tomar lo unico que sabia que me serviria y seria util para vengar a mis padres y poder limpiar su nombre.

Decidi seguir a los soldados y al hacerlo me fui encontrando con la sorpresa de que mis padres no eran los unicos que fueron atacados al ver que habian mas personas heridas me hacerque a uno de ellos pero al ver sus heridas me di cuenta de que estas no habian sido hechas por los soldados sino por asesinos profecionales talvez. Al mirar mas detenidamente pude distinguir una sombra de una persona, al ver que el possible responsible aun estaba en el lugar de los hechos decidi ocultarme en un callejon que se encointraba cerca de ahi. Depronto alguien se acerco a mi y me hagarro de la parte de atras y yo no podia moverme.

Arizu: pero que?! Sueltame!

?: Shhhh. . . Tranquila no te hare danio (dijo ese individuo y al caerlo me vendo los ojos y me amordaso).

Nose cuando tiempo paso desde que ese hombre me llevo con el lo unico que se es que se oian voces de otros hombres que ivan con el. Despues de mas o menos unos 30 minutos llegamos a dicho destino el cual era un cuarto de te. Entonces la persona que


End file.
